


Home Run 全垒打(Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 他们搭乘七号线去了法拉盛。环顾四周的人群，Reese挑眉。周围遍布着戴着棒球帽身着LOGOT恤脸上涂着油彩的男子。"我以为你不是大都会的球迷呢，Finch。"Finch冲他眨眨眼。"我本来就不是，Reese先生。"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747829) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> *FRF无差  
> *九分九甜  
> *故事是点梗的产物：Finch喜欢棒球，而Reese知道了Finch喜欢棒球。然后——发生点什么吧？冒出了和棒球相关的号码？或者随便来点什么？  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

"今晚有什么安排吗， Reese先生？"Finch通过耳机询问。

"有新号码了？"Reese把购物篮放在结账柜台上，反问，"我十五分钟就能到。"

"不，没有新号码。"Finch含糊其辞地回答。

"那么，我二十分钟之后能到。"Reese把篮子里的杂物一样样地拿出来。

"一言为定，我们届时在中央车站见。"Finch说。

他们搭乘七号线去了法拉盛。环顾四周的人群，Reese挑眉。周围遍布着戴着棒球帽身着LOGOT恤脸上涂着油彩的男子。"我以为你[i][b]不是[/b][/i]大都会的球迷呢，Finch。"[color=Silver]（*大都会队，代表纽约州纽约市的职业棒球联盟球队，主场为位于法拉盛的花旗球场）[/color]

Finch冲他眨眨眼。"我本来就不是，Reese先生。"

Finch拿的是紧靠在三垒板之后的一等座，看得到全场，空间也足够大，可以肆无忌惮地伸腿。和大都会对阵的是费城人。Finch给Reese带了啤酒、热狗和爆米花，还免费提供关于费城人每一名球员的详细解说，包括因伤未出战的球员，然后开始就整支球队提供让人瞠目结舌的数据和评论，追溯了费城人球队至少五十年的历史，以支持他关于费城人将会旗开得胜的结论。[color=Silver]（*费城人队，代表宾州费城的职业棒球联盟球队，主场为位于费城的市民银行球场）[/color]

夜晚温暖而舒适。最后，费城人赢了。喝下三罐啤酒的Finch笑得心满意足，无拘无束，在乘地铁回去的路上，不断对Reese分析着这场胜利对于季后赛而言将分别对两支球队产生何种影响，并详尽地提供数据支持。四名郁郁寡欢的对家球迷喝醉了，一直在对面座位上恶狠狠瞪着他们，最后终于按捺不住决定挑衅。这样更棒了，Reese多了个名正言顺舒展筋骨的机会。Finch云淡风轻地坐在椅子上看他打架；Reese一定会毫发无损，对此他根本毫不怀疑。

地铁停靠中央车站。赶在乘警出现之前，他们混在人群里下了车，往拥有黄道十二宫穹顶的候车大厅走去。[color=Silver]（*纽约中央车站候车大厅主楼梯按照法国巴黎歌剧院的风格，拱顶由法国艺术家黑鲁根据中世纪的一份手稿绘制出黄道十二宫图，共有2,500多颗星星，星星的位置由灯光标出，一通电源便满目生辉）[/color]

Finch在大厅里半途停下脚步，整个身体微微后仰，冲着漫天星星微笑，姿态依然异常随意和放松。Reese一只手托住Finch的后颈，帮Finch担住一部分力道。Reese也有样学样地抬起头看着一片绿色汪洋里星星点点的星芒。他的幸福感熠熠生辉。

Finch站直了身体，微笑着转向Reese。“我们明天见，”他说，"生日快乐，John。"

"谢谢。"Reese回答。他站在那里，目送Finch的身影没入人群，朝着出租车停靠点走去。

*

下一个没有号码的空闲日，他乘坐美铁列车去了费城，裤子口袋里随身带着Finch和Ingram在麻省理工的合影。他决定从费城的高中入手。如果哪所高中在1979年没有名字以“H”打头的白人男孩以名列前百分之十的优异成绩毕业，他便将这所高中从名单上拿掉。经过排除，还有九所学校有待他进一步调查。Reese的笔挺西装、迷人微笑以及从Stills警探处借来的警徽让他得以长驱直入档案室翻阅归档的年鉴。

他很快排除了前五所学校：Henry Rollins，Harry Proudweather，Hemingway Walker，Henry Goldman以及Henry Simpson和Henry Roth（这两个人都就读于中央高中）。这些人都在年鉴里留有照片，当中没有任何一个是Harold。

第六所高中位于靠近市民银行球场的地方。他在它上头费了不少工夫，因为1979年的年鉴不见了。他一度兴奋了一把，但是，当他拿着Finch的照片给老教职员工看的时候，没有任何一个人有印象。最后是教艺术的老师说："你是问Henry Adams？不，这不是Henry。他曾经把自己弄了满头强力胶，是我帮他一点点剪下来的；那是我到这里教书的第一个年头。他是个金发小子。"

第七所高中的相关年鉴也消失了。Reese觉得应该不是巧合，他开始赞赏Finch掩饰自己背景的无所不用其极。那时候已经快到下午五点了，学校马上放学。Reese在学校里逮每一个在此工作了三十年以上的员工，但他们无一例外地眯眼，迟疑地盯着照片，然后摇头。最后是瘦小老迈的升学顾问（她显然没有退休的打算，而是准备着鞠躬尽瘁死而后已）开了口："你是在找Harold Mitchell吗？"

她带着Reese去她的办公室，在满墙的文件柜里翻翻找找，最后拿出一只泛黄的马尼拉纸文件夹，眯起眼努力地查看里头的内容。"唔，我这里没有他的照片，"她说，"我也不敢说我还准确地记得他的脸，但我记得他后来升学去了奥伯林。"她准许他复印文件夹里的资料。 

他在返回纽约的火车上阅读了这份资料。Harold Mitchell，平均绩点为3.8，会弹钢琴，为校报效力，加入了国际象棋俱乐部，数学俱乐部和电子俱乐部。"你好哇，Harold。"Reese对着印有褪色字迹的薄薄纸张柔声说。

他在火车进入宾夕法尼亚车站的时候把资料折叠好，收入口袋。等他在他住处那一站下地铁时，Finch发来一条消息到他手机上：新号码。[color=Silver]（*由宾夕法尼亚铁路公司建造和运行，位于纽约市曼哈顿，是纽约市最为繁忙的火车站，而且周围有六条地铁线路运行）[/color]

一连三天他都没有机会往下追他得到的线索。话说回来，反正奥伯林太远了，不是一天时间就能够往返的。他花钱在暗网上找了黑客调取奥伯林学院的档案。他几乎在案子结束的同时收到了报告：Harold Mitchell在奥伯林学院留有学籍档案，他于1983年取得了化学学士学位，而且，校友数据库里有他的住址，地址位于新泽西州，距林肯隧道二十分钟车程。Reese和Finch说过再见，一转身就扬手招了辆出租车。[color=Silver]（*奥伯林和纽约相距近800公里。*奥伯林学院是全美排名前二十左右的顶尖私立文理学院。*林肯隧道，跨越哈德逊河底，连接新泽西州威活肯与纽约市曼哈顿中城。）[/color]

他守在对街的车库外，靠着墙打着哈欠。终于，一辆越野车开了过来。一名面有疲色的女子带着三个年幼的孩子下来，像护送小羊羔一样引着他们走上门口的便道。Reese早在看到第二辆车跟上来之前便已经直起身，心往下沉。车上下了一名男子，三个孩子全都大喊大叫着“爸爸”朝他猛扑过去。那个男子是货真价实如假包换的Harold Mitchell。

第二天，Reese又去了趟费城。第八所学校依然缺少年鉴，而且没有年资足够悠久的教职员。他设法找到了退休的校长。她住在二十分钟外的地方。看着照片，前校长摇头。“不，我不认为是他。”她说，“你说这个人是Henry Dale？不，我非常确信，Henry Dale这孩子的个儿要高得多——没错，他当时是篮球队的。肯定没错。”

Reese只剩最后一个可能性。那所高中是所有学校里最差的，破败不堪，校舍阴暗。他承受了门口蹩脚保安的怀疑目光和金属探测器才得以进门寻找Harriman Jones。1979年的年鉴找不到了，但除此之外，还有很多其他年份的年鉴一并遗失。这里没有年高德劭的教师；老师在这里干满二十年，混到领退休金的资格就跑路了。

Reese抓了个心不甘情不愿的办公室秘书帮他查档案。结果看起来不太像：Harriman的理科成绩平平无奇，生物甚至公然得了个不及格，他的平均绩点完全是靠文科科目拉起来的。Reese摇头，他又找错方向了，得从头来过。也许Finch完全放弃了本名，他的真名根本不是“H”打头。但保险起见，Reese还是按照Harriman的原住址去探访。那座房子小而旧，但漆得色泽明亮。整个街区都是这样小而旧的老房子。他在初夏温暖的阳光下挨家挨户访问，拿着照片给Harriman的邻居看。

"他惹了什么麻烦吗？"这个问题也许只是随口一问。问问题的是个老太太，年过八旬，她仔细地盯着照片，但脸上并没有明显流露出她认识照片里的人的神情。但Reese的两只耳朵唰一下竖得高高，如果他真的可以的话。

"没有，只是我有几个问题想要问他。你和他很熟吧？"

她年纪虽大，但依然机敏。她锐利地看着他，若有所思，一句都不松口。她的个子很高，说话带英国腔——尽管已经不怎么明显了，灰色头发剪得短短的，肩膀笔直，脸上表情端庄严肃，有一种坚定的神气。"你手里有他的近照么？"

"恐怕我没有，"Reese柔和地说，"所以我才会顺着这条线索找他。"

他的大脑在飞转。她承认与否对事情几乎没影响：她肯定认识Finch，而且还很熟，所以才不惜对警察隐瞒实情。

"唔，"她失望地说，"我真搞不懂你怎么会想着从他小时候追查起。天哪，他都有足足三十年不在这儿住了。"

"说来话长，"Reese回答，"他当时住在139号对不对？"

"没错。"她又打量了他一次，然后开口邀请，"你不如进来坐坐，警探先生。"

她的全名是Esther Lincoln。"我在他放学之后照看他，从他差不多六岁的时候起。"她在客厅的沙发上坐下来，"他妈妈在那个点还没下班，而我自己也有孩子，比他大不了多少，所以，举手之劳。"

Reese礼貌地啜了一口她端过来的咖啡，然后放下杯子。"他的爸爸——"

她哼了一声。"还不是老掉牙的故事：被一个年轻的女人勾搭跑了，以为这样就能假装自己还风华正茂。Miranda应该修复这段关系的，如果她够明智的话。"Reese像松鼠屯松果、守财奴屯金币一样把Miranda这个名字屯起来。"他们搬过来之后，他来过几次，想要重修旧好。但她不肯。我恐怕她是个理想主义者。即使他们搬过来整一年之后，我也没大听到过他的名字，充其量被偶尔提起罢了。"

"那么，Harriman呢？"Reese试探着追问；他想要知道任何线索，所有线索。"他在学校里好吗？"

"从成绩来看是好的。"Lincoln回答。"但学校生活对他而言并不是件愉快的事。他总是在看书，可他读的学校不是那种地方。那儿适合我的几个儿子，因为他们都是体育狂。"她挥手指着壁炉上方架子上的几张照片。Reese急切地站起身去看。照片上多半都是快乐的一家子，个子敦实，笑容灿烂，爸爸和三个儿子的身高都过了六英尺，簇拥在她身边。但有一张照片上是三名男孩和另一个小孩子：是[i][b]Harold[/b][/i]。

他可能是十二岁，瘦瘦的，小脸狭长，手里紧紧抓着一本书，是一群人里那只不自在的丑小鸭。但他依然是高兴的，脸上保持着笑容。Reese拿起照片，努力忍住朝他回以微笑的冲动，因为那样会让Lincoln起疑心。他只是用拇指摩挲着光滑的黑色木质相框。里头每一个孩子都戴着费城人队的棒球帽。

"他们都尽己所能地照顾Harry。"她说，"但他们只是兄弟情谊，不算朋友。他不怎么擅长结交朋友。他这一点跟Miranda很像：他总是对别人期待过高，一旦别人达不到他的期望值，他的失望会溢于言表。所以，别人毫不留情地欺负他也不奇怪。他甚至都不明白自己哪里得罪了人。他总是因为别人展露的残酷而困惑不解。"

她叹一口气，放下杯子，杯底轻轻磕出“哒”一声。“当然了，那时候没人知道他家里的事。"

Reese转过身。"您是指离婚？"

"噢，不是，离婚这事老早就过去了，"她回答，"不，我是说她已经时日无多。"

*

从她家里出来的时候，时间已经不早了：下午四点。他站在Esther家的门廊里等出租车，左右打量着Finch曾经居住过的街道。

“我不大记得那病的名字了，”她这样对他说，“反正跟血液有关，名字怪长的，说也说不清楚，而且发病缓慢。他十二岁的时候她发病，他十六岁的时候她撒手人寰。他居然说服了市政厅让他一个人生活，我都搞不懂是怎么办到的。”

Reese则很清楚是怎么办到的。十六岁的小Harry，黑进市政厅的记录里，抹去了自己的存在，免得自己被打包送到他母亲早在十年之前便已经决然一笔勾销的男人那里。他构建了Harold Wren的身份，以一名从三个州以外的高中考入麻省理工的完全行为能力人的身份，出现在麻省理工的学生数据库里。[color=Silver]（*宾州离麻省理工所在的马萨诸塞州三个州）[/color]

"自从我丈夫的葬礼之后，我就没见过他了。那是四年前的事儿。"Esther这样说。"但我们会在我的生日和圣诞节通电话。"她目光锐利地盯着他。"他[i][b]到底是不是[/b][/i]惹了什么麻烦？"

“在我这里没有任何麻烦。”Reese轻声回答。他几乎想要告诉她更多。她口风很紧，但Reese几乎可以确定：这儿就是Finch的家，在过去的两年里，乃至于更久以前也为他遮风挡雨。Finch说话和她很像；两个人用相同的惯用词、短语乃至节奏，两人的说话风格几乎像是彼此遥远的回音。他低下头，看着自己草草记下的笔记：她给了他一个电话号码，还有上一张圣诞贺卡上的回邮地址。[color=Silver]（*从港口爆炸受伤到复出的两年）[/color]

回宾夕法尼亚车站的火车仿佛开了很久。Reese盯着窗外，树木和电线飞快地从他眼前掠过。他已经拿到了答案，找到了Harold。他不知道为什么他现在还是这么迫切，急匆匆地想赶到那个地址。也许他觉得这个是Finch给他的，像是一件待拆的礼物，而Reese还不知道拆开了之后里头会有什么。

他赶到格林威治村的时候，天已经黑了。卫府里122号是一座颇有规格的联排别墅，红石红砖，竖框窗子。Reese站在街上仰头打量，然后，他慢慢地走上门廊，按了门铃。

门内传来爪子抓挠地板的声音，还有一声低沉但急切的犬吠。Reese的心猛地一跳，因为他隔着门听到Finch低沉的声音：“[i][b]af[/b][/i]，Bear。”Finch打开锁，把门拉开。他站在玄关，对于Reese出现在他门口这件事，他脸上毫无吃惊的表情。[color=Silver]（*荷兰语，坐）[/color]

Reese开口："抱歉我用了这么长时间。"

"一点都不，John。"Finch柔声说，"你——要不要进来？"

Reese吃惊地吸了一口气。但这说得通，当然说得通。上一个生日的时候，Finch送他的也是一个家。

"是的。"他回答，"谢谢你。"他迈步进门。

*

尾声

"有一件事我想问你，"当天晚些时候，Reese问，"生物课不及格是怎么回事？"

Finch躺着，背靠着枕头，他呼吸依然愉悦地急促，"噢，"他一挥手，姿势软绵绵地，"老师要求我们解剖活青蛙，而我——提出了反对意见。"

"他们因为你拒绝解剖活青蛙就给了你不及格？"Reese问。

"这个嘛，"Finch回答，"我应该有称呼生物老师为道德沦丧败德辱行的屠宰场大祭司。我还说整个实验丧心病狂泯灭人性。"他停了一下，"此外，我呼吁全班拒绝参与实验。这种算是——煽动行为了。"

"即便如此，我觉得放学后留堂一个礼拜也就够了啊。"Reese说。

Finch飞快地看了Reese一眼，眼神不无内疚。"然后我趁着月黑风高闯进学校，把所有青蛙放生了。"

Reese撑起一只手肘，低头看着他。"什么？"

"学校挺大的，"Finch说，"所以青蛙足足有三百只。"

Reese大笑。"让我刮目相看啊。你怎么处理青蛙的呢？"

"我私闯学校那一部分干得要比处理两栖生物顺手。"Finch回答，"我带了个口袋，准备把它们装到附近的公园里去，但它们——拒绝好好呆在里头。接下来的几个月里，它们没完没了出其不意地从各个角落跳出来。"Finch懊悔地补充，"生物老师想要开除我，但升学顾问出面求情。不及格算是双方妥协的结果。"

"亏我还一直以为是我带坏了你呢。"Reese用鼻子轻轻蹭着Finch的肩膀。

Finch哼了一声。“[i][b]本来[/b][/i]就是。我向你保证，我行事时纯粹基于道德上的责任感以及别无良策的艰难处境。”

"是啊，就像现在。"Reese回答。

"哼，"过了一会儿，Finch喃喃地回答，声音里带着气恼，"我想是吧。"

Reese自己默默地咧嘴笑了。他重新躺下来，朝对方偎过去。

**Author's Note:**

> *AO3的标签是放在文前的。我看文之前扫了一眼，“棒球”，“背景故事”，“第一次”，感觉都还正常……直到跳出来一个“青蛙”。读完尾声我终于直到为什么会有这么一个不寻常的标签了hhh


End file.
